1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a device for outputting one or more recorded message(s) at one or more preselected time(s). More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device, such as an alarm clock, timer, recorder, telephone answering machine, etc, which permits the user thereof to record and edit audio, such as audible messages and tones, which audio will be played when a clock reaches a desired, preset time or when a selected amount of time has passed on a timer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional alarm clocks for sounding an alarm when a set time arrives are well-known and have long been utilized for waking people from sleep. Numerous sound generating devices have been utilized with alarm clocks, such as bells, buzzers, and the like. Some alarm clocks may be set to turn on an accompanying radio at a preselected time. However, none of these alarm clocks provide the ability for a user to record, store or edit one or more audible messages to be emitted when the alarm is to sound.
Additionally, timers for indicating when a set amount of time has elapsed have commonly been used in domestic applications. For instance, during cooking and preparation of food, timers traditionally are set to a preselected amount of time, and when the time elapses, an audible tone or bell sounds to indicate to the user that the set amount of time has elapsed. However, as with traditional alarm clocks, these domestic timers do not provide the ability to store and edit audio, such as a vocal message, which is played when a set amount of time has passed.
Similarly, recorders, such as tape recorders and microcassette recorders, are commonly used for recording messages, dictation, conversations, and other sounds. Recent advancements have made it possible to utilize digital technology in the place of cassettes to store voice data and other audio data. In this regard, digital products for assisting a user in organizing and planning are currently available which permit messages to be recorded and recalled upon command or activation by the user. However, although such recorders permit the stored messages or other sounds to be played back when activated by the user, such recorders do not have the ability to play back recorded messages at one or more preselected times.
Similarly, telephone answering machines are useful for recording messages of callers when the intended recipient of the call is unable to take the call. Although recorded messages may be played back, prior answering machines do not permit users to select one or more times at which the messages will be automatically played back.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for a device having the components and ability to store audio, such as one or more audible messages, which audio will be played at one or more preselected times. For instance, with an alarm clock having such a feature, a person setting the alarm clock prior to going to sleep could fashion the sound to which he or she will be awakened. Similarly, vocal messages, perhaps pertaining to the next day's agenda, could be stored. When the preset time for the alarm to sound arrives, the vocal messages would be automatically played thereby reminding the user of the day's agenda. Similarly, virtually any audible message desired to be heard when the alarm sounds (such as "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", etc.) could be stored. Moreover, such a device would be highly advantageous to persons who think of something that they wish to remember later, since the message could be stored and reheard when the alarm sounds. Additionally, the need exists for such a device which permits stored messages to be edited and erased, and which permits the messages to played not only when the alarm is to sound, but upon activation by the user, such as for instance, by pressing an appropriate button.
Similarly, the need exists for a timer having such capabilities. With such a timer, various steps of a recipe (for instance), required to be performed at different times, could be vocally stored into the timer (or onto a tape useable therein) in a manner such that the first message would be heard after lapse of a first time period, a second message (if necessary) would be heard after lapse of a second time period, and so on, thereby reminding the cook of the next sequence of events necessary to complete the recipe.
Further, the need exists for a telephone answering machine having the ability to play recorded messages at one or more preselected times. For instance, such a device could permit incoming phone messages to be silently recorded--for instance while the user is sleeping--, or recorded at a location remote from the sleeping individual. At a preselected time, presumably at the time the individual desires to awake, the messages could be automatically played at a volume to be heard by the user. Such a device would prevent delay in receiving messages.
Additionally, the need exists for a recorder having components permitting one or more messages to be stored and played back at preselected times, as set by a clock or timer associated with the recorder. The need further exists for such devices to have a mode of operation whereby a first recorded message will play at a first preselected time, a second recorded message will play at a second preselected time, and any subsequent recorded messages will play at other, associated preselected times.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of previous devices, such as alarm clocks, timers, answering machines, and recorders, and fills the foregoing needs, as well as other needs.